


Undone

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Set after the end of the war.) Mikasa visits the old HQ, and is surprised to see the enigmatic man, Levi. Will she be able to build on the past, or does he have more sinister designs? ONESHOT. COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undone

It had been a year since peace had returned to the land.

Peeking around the corner, hoping to blend in with the light of dusk, Mikasa swung up through the window of the old headquarters since the heavy front door was dilapidated and unusable. It had been a unanimous decision to abandon the place when peace was declared, considering there were so many horrific memories. All of the remaining survivors needed to move on with their lives in order to have a semblance of a life, and most didn’t even glance back as they left the building for the final time.

She didn’t know exactly why she was here. She’d always prided herself in overcoming her weaknesses, despite having an advantage in that area due to the Ackerman acuity, and this place was the culmination of all the years of pain she’d had to endure. But there was something else drawing her back now; she missed the camaraderie of her fellow squad members. All those people she came to rely on, all those friends – she could trust herself to care now, knowing that any new-found friendship wouldn’t have been ripped away the next second by a titan. She just didn’t realise it at the time – it would take her over a year to realise that she’d miss them all. Her feelings that she’d frozen from her painful past were just beginning to thaw, the numbness from having to push herself beyond the limits of human endurance was disappearing.

Taking slow steps through the place, she gazed around in wonderment at how different it all looked. Gone were the candlelit rooms, the buzz of people, the furnishings that were bordering on the tacky. It was true that at the time she couldn’t really think of anything positive considering the grief and hardships that they all were going through. So it was surprising to her now that she actually missed the way it looked when it was lively and warm.

Where were they all now? Did any of them look back?

Creeping forward, testing out the strength of each floorboard before she put her full weight on it, she passed a familiar door. Captain Levi Ackerman, another Ackerman prodigy – this one unmatched. An enigma. Always behind a mask, keeping people guessing as to what was going underneath.

He must’ve been an extremely distant relative, and she didn’t allow herself to get closer, just like she kept the others at a distance.

But now, thinking back… she particularly wished she’d gotten to know him better. The feeling which she’d interpreted at the time as weakness – the desire to be cared for by family – she now found herself longing for, thinking it as her natural right. A special connection, family was – even if he was so distant that it would have been mostly her imagination.

She smirked. He was indeed a very distant relative, as his manner confirmed.

Out of curiosity more than anything, she pushed it open. The door softly squeaked as she stepped through, gazing in the room, not expecting to see anything. She sighed, a sigh of grief on what could have been something enjoyable for both of them. Anything – any kind of connection.

There was something about him that kept her curious. What made him the way he was? Beyond a doubt she’d felt some kindness in him from the way he looked after those below him. It was unmistakable. A true Captain.

But there were other times when he’d seemed out of control. Captain Erwin Smith had this kind of magical hold on him, thanks heavens – his wild ways scared her. Who could keep him in check if it weren’t the case? His physical strength was enormous. She would be at a loss to try and do the same. It had been best to avoid him when possible, and not provoke him.

She shuddered. There were things that just got to her. She’d always just pushed down her demons; she was afraid of them. And he was one of those said demons. Or at least, what he represented.

Closing her eyes, she drew in a deep breath and turned back to the door. She froze, seeing a figure there.

“Heichou!” she said eagerly, hoping to form a connection.

He different standing there in his loose pants and a t-shirt that accentuated his muscles. But it was unmistakably him.

Her smile fell as she realised he wasn’t going to reply. He was just standing there, glaring at her with those interrogating eyes. Damn, it always gave her the creeps when he did something weird and abnormal like this. There seemed something slightly sinister about him, but she brushed it off as her imagination.

“Heichou?” she said curiously, coming closer.

“I’m not your Heichou anymore.”

Mikasa found herself being flung against the far wall, being caught off-guard by his kick.

Oh God. He wasn’t friendly.

Relying on her reflexes, she twisted and pushed off the wall using her legs, and landed on the ground.

She looked at him angrily. It took her a split second to realise he wasn’t there, and another split-second for her to leap sideways to dodge his attack.

Blow for blow they fought, but Mikasa found herself being pushed backwards in order to keep up. Luckily there was enough space in the room to move sideways. Damn, he had become stronger. Not that she had fought Levi directly at any point, but she noticed that his blows now actually left indentations in the walls. Even though the place was falling apart, it wasn’t structurally unsound and she could _feel_ the strength of the impact.

Too much thinking, not enough planning.

She flipped over him, only to see him gleefully start a spin kick, anticipating her flight path. She used the chandelier to reverse her direction and landed to hit him on his back. At the last second he twisted and grabbed her leg, throwing her down to the ground.

The last thing she saw before she blacked out was his self-satisfied, predatory grin.

~~

She groaned to realise she was shackled to Levi’s bed, her wrists fastened with iron handcuffs. Her clothes felt loose, but that might have been from the fight.

Ignoring the throb in her head, she glanced around the room to see Levi leaning casually against the wall with a smug look on his face.

“You’ve lost a lot of fitness, Mikasa. If I’d done that to you when you were active, you would have been unconscious for only half a minute.”

She paled. Had he been thinking of doing this to her all this time?

“H-Hei…Levi… why are you doing this?” She’d used her strongest tone, but she feared that she only came off pathetic and weak.

“Why not?” he said, laughing cruelly. “You’re looking in this room, wanting to know me better. What you didn’t realise is that all of you made me a better person. But like I said, I’m not your Heichou anymore. And I can do _whatever_ I want. Time to see the real me.”

Mikasa didn’t know how to react. She put all her effort into swallowing her fear. While other more experienced leaders like Erwin would have immediately tried to diffuse the situation by talking, she just clammed up.

“You’ve always been so proud of your strength. You’re so… cute when you’re vulnerable.” He came closer, eyeing her up and down, his intentions unmistakable.

She gave a shout of agony at his indecency, her pain giving her an extra burst of strength. But it wasn’t enough - the bonds still held.

He climbed on her and leaned forward, stroking her flank like she was his prize. Frantic in her mind, she realised she was helpless and instinctively resigned herself to her fate. The grief of a captain whom she admired, the mental and physical torture, and… what on earth was this? There was a part of her that liked his heat, his touches.

 _Oh no, don’t be a whore,_ she thought, desperate for semblance of solidity.

He placed a gentle kiss on her stomach. She squirmed at the soft touch, whimpering. Is this how she would react to anyone? Was it only physical? Or was he special to her in some way?

Even though her dignity was taken, maybe she’d actually enjoy this.

He moved up, his mouth hovering inches above hers. “Do you _really_ think I’d want to fuck a wasted bitch like yourself?”

He stood up to leave, laughing cruelly. Her face scrunched up from the pain of the unexpected emotional dagger. The sound that rattled her nerves only stopped when Mikasa heard the door clang shut.

She opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling, seeing nothing. Her soul felt dead. Somehow, his words resonated deep within her. She was worthless.

She suddenly tensed her body, eyes and fists clenched shut. The pain was deeper than she’d ever thought possible. With a shout of rage, she broke free of the restraints. Broke free of the negative self-impression.

Weakened but renewed from that glimmer of hope within her, she sat up, then froze. Levi was still in the room.

“We’re only strong when we face our demons, Mikasa. I wanted to know that you’d have a bright future ahead of you, and stop being tormented by the past.” His tone was gentle, his eyes softer.

He turned to leave. Her chance was slipping away from her.

“Wait!”

He looked back, surprised.

“Maybe… maybe we could be friends,” she said, panting. Normally she’d feel too timid, but right now she was unrestrained.

He stood there. “Friends… and nothing more?” he asked, looking concerned about her mental state and her ability to judge.

“I didn’t say that!” she exclaimed. A split-second later she realised what she’d said, and revealed possible romantic intentions. Her breathing quickened.

His eyes widened. Maybe it was stupid to base a relationship on just chance. He looked wary. Mikasa knew that he’d fallen into the role of protecting her and seeing what was the right thing to do.

“You said it yourself - you’re not my captain anymore,” she said defiantly.

“True.” He looked at her eyes and then her lips, a distant longing on his face.

Reaching forward, he brought her into a kiss, his hand on the back of her head so he could manipulate the angle.

It was deep and sensuous. Mikasa was aware of the feeling of leaning against his chest, an intimacy she’d never allowed to feel with anyone before. It seemed surreal.

They broke away, breathing heavily. She gazed at him peacefully, a blush gracing her cheeks.

She could see little glimpses of emotions in Levi, but they were so faint, she couldn’t tell exactly what they were.

She’d enjoyed the intimacy, but how much of this was what he was feeling, as opposed to responding to her own needs? Despite her situation, she did actually want a proper relationship.

“Are you doing this just to be nice?” she asked gently, voicing her fears.

Levi froze, then frowned. “I’m not _that_ nice, Mikasa,” he said, with an evil grin.

“So I’m your type, then?” she asked hopefully, searching for straws on which to clutch considering they didn’t know each other too well. Not knowing what Levi was thinking was driving her nuts.

“Not really. You don’t look anything like my right hand,” he said dryly.

Mikasa giggled. But at the core of what he said, there was no encouragement. “So that’s a no,” she said softly, looking at her feet.

“Do you really think I’ve had the chance to think about dating at _any_ point in my life?” Levi shouted angrily.

She looked up, surprised.

Levi stepped forward and grabbed her hand. “Be my girlfriend and I’ll waive the bill for our little therapy session,” he said grumpily.

Her mind went into a zen-like state as she contemplated _paying_ him for that torture. But she knew he was teasing.

She cracked a grin, truly happy knowing he was pursuing her.

He pulled her into him, kissing deeply and rubbing against the pressure of her body. His strong hands running along her back were soothing. She could feel his hardness grow and knew he was becoming excited.

He looked at her quizzically, silently asking whether it was OK if he went further.

She nodded, in a half-haze. She didn’t want to play games, even though she knew this kind of promiscuous behaviour would be frowned upon by others. She just wanted it all.

Kissing her passionately, he led her backwards towards the bed and placed her down.

“Ugh, so dusty,” he muttered, fruitlessly brushing away some dust from the bed.

“Hey, we’re about to do the dirty deed,” she said, playfully admonishing him. "What are you worried about?"

A small smirk appeared on his face, and he leaned forward, absentmindedly stroking her cheek. Mikasa could tell he was thinking about what he could do with her.

“Please be gentle with me,” she choked out, looking at him, a fearful expression in her eyes at exposing this vulnerability. How would he take to seeing this side of her?

“What makes you think I won’t be?” he asked, a subdued sadness on his features. At once she knew that he wished for the peaceful life, even though he’d been forced into displaying his strength.

“I’ll be very gentle,” he said, soothingly, leaning forward and planting the lightest of kisses on her lips.

An annoyed expression crept upon Mikasa’s face at the unsatisfactory nature of the kiss.

He moved back, and laughed.

Not willing to be outdone, she dragged him down and pulled him into a furious kiss, earning her a grunt of surprise from him.

After half a minute of clutching and grinding each other, he pulled away, panting.

“W-was that gentle?” he asked, concerned.

“Just shut up and fuck me,” Mikasa said crossly.

A relieved smirk appeared on his face as her meaning became clear – just follow his instincts, but don’t do anything cruel.

He allowed his lust to overtake him and kissed her strongly, breaking to take her shirt off. He stopped, and she realised he was having trouble with the catch of her bra.

“Mikasa,” he said, frustrated. He looked like he was being tortured, and was restraining himself greatly to not rip the thing off.

Wanting to give him what he desired, she reached behind herself and undid the catch.

He immediately ripped the offending piece of clothing away and gratefully kissed her. He allowed her to run her hands up his sides to remove his t-shirt. While she was distracted by tossing it away, he dipped and sucked hard on one of her nipples, thumbing the other. Mikasa yelped in pleasure.

She saw him quickly glance up to make sure she was OK, then he started planting kisses on her toned abdomen, licking the muscle contours, all the while unbuckling her pants.

With a yank, he brought her pants and undies below her hips, exposing her sex that was already slippery from her fluid. He greedily sucked at her clit.

“Aaah!” Mikasa cried out, instinctively writhing, undone by the unfamiliar ecstasy. But Levi wasn’t about to let her move; strong arms gripped her hips as he continued.

It was too much. Mikasa sat up and grabbed his hair. Levi was undeterred. She couldn’t help but fisting and pulling some as she was brought over the edge. She noticed that Levi had extended his tongue inside her to feel her orgasm.

He sat up. Mikasa thought he looked so sexy, with his mouth dripping with her wetness. He looked quite satisfied.

“I want you to feel this pleasure!” she said frantically. Levi looked surprised at her outburst, but allowed her to undo his belt. She couldn’t help but exclaim as his erection quickly sprang free. He solemnly removed his pants so he was entirely naked.

Mikasa lay back down, expectant. Levi looked like he was breathing faster, and he reluctantly crept over her.

“You know… this will hurt you, right?” he asked, worried.

Mikasa’s chest heaved. “Stop teasing me!” She knew it would hurt and didn’t know how she would go with the pain, but she wanted something else – for him to be inside her.

Levi looked surprised, then a wry smile formed on his lips.

He bent down and licked her abdomen, and planted kisses directly upwards, finishing by kissing the pulse point in her neck. She writhed in agony, wanting him, needing him.

He positioned himself over her entrance and thrust.

He’d been right about the pain. She saw red and gasped. He waited patiently for her to recover.

When she gave the nod, he slid further up. The pain was still there, but oh it felt so good to have him slide inside her. She felt so wanted, so desired.

She nodded again, but he hesitated.

“I don’t have infinite control, Mikasa. I want to make sure you’ll be OK if I lose it,” he said, worried. “You feel so good.”

“I want to make you feel good,” she replied, her fears allayed that she was doing something wrong. “I _need_ to make you feel good.”

A frown appeared on his forehead as he stared at her with wonderment, touched by her words.

“Please,” she begged. It was true.

Resigned, Levi let lust overtake him. He thrust hard, keeping a rhythm, leaving Mikasa gasping. But it was what she needed. She couldn’t tell whether she was feeling her pleasure or his.

He bit her harshly on her shoulder, and she flung her arms around him as a reflex, which was what he wanted. She knew it wasn’t rough sex as such, but it was certainly animalistic.

The pounding increased, and each time her pleasure heightened. She’d stretched to allow him full access. It was amazing how pleasure and pain could be experienced at the same time.

She felt something inside her coil up, and her insides tightening. She looked at him. He had wide eyes; she knew he was close.

Instinctively, she tenderly stroked his hair. A sad, longing look crossed his features, as if he’d desired to be cared for for so long.

He moved forward for a kiss, but then his face scrunched up. Both of them shouted in ecstasy as they came together, clutching each other, out of control.

Both panting, he rolled off.

She saw a pair of handcuffs nearby. Thinking of how she’d been incapacitated earlier, she dangled them in front of him. “Let me know if you ever want me to return the favour and give you therapy. Although I would say I prefer _this_ kind of therapy.” She moved her hand lightly over his chest.

His mouth fell open at the affront, but then he chuckled.

A peaceful silence fell on them. She couldn’t help but gaze at him. Eventually, thoughts started to emerge. To what extent was he still interested in her? She’d heard that men could change their affections after sex. Was there any hope? She looked at him intently, searching for any slight change even though she wasn’t sure she could cope with it, nor be certain of what they had in the first place.

Her answer was given as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and snuggled into her.

She finally had someone. Someone special.

She had family.

 


End file.
